Entei's true nature v2
by Alex Warlorn
Summary: Ok, what was Entei? For real? Added a story this time.


dreamer After reading the fan fic "Mama, Papa & Me," I thought occured to me. What was Entei really? Was he really just another product of Molly's mind? Or was he something more?   
This theory I admit sounds a little demented, but, what if . . . . the Unown, to give Molly's dream Entei sentientence they used her father's soul as raw matterial? We never do see father between his suckion into the Unown's world and his release and Entei's existance.   
I may be wrong about this, but I think they used the same actor too, but even if they did, it's weak in the fact that a lot of actor did duel roles in that movie, and also maybe the Unown simple wanted to make Entei as much as like Molly real father as possible.   
But even enough Entei always replies to requests and questions, 'if that is what you wish' he does seem to have some self incentive for when he confronts Ash to keep him out of Molly's bed room.   
He also surprises Molly, by saying he can't be his father in the real world, again I'm attacking my position, but also, since the inside of Molly's dream world was an exstention of the Unown's demenshion in ours, and since everything in Molly world conformed to her persectives, the Unown could of . . . . maybe.   
Still since Unlike Molly's other creations Entei has a personality, it still makes you think. 

[i] They say the Ledgendary Hounds race across Johto because there is someone chasing them. Who is unknown. [/i]   


He dreams sometimes. Dream things that he shouldn't be able to. He remember the under ground chamber. He remembers the sympols that he was sure were reditions of the myterious Unown Pokemon that many had scoffed at being a myth or some forgein langue.   
He remembers feeling something behind him. He turns. Nothing. Then the confusion and chaos. Then he was among them, swarms of them, the Unown, flowing together as one entity. Then a haze that could of been a moment or an enturity, then being spit out of that place, back into the stone chamber surounded by mere reditions of them. Then finding out about what had happen to his daughter, how they had somehow come to her, and then left her, and during that time, existence was hers to remodle as she saw fit.   
Then his wife, who had vanished years before in that same place, myteriously reappered as well. And his tiny daughter Molly Mi was more happy than he had seen her in over a year.   
But some times he dreamed. And in his dreams he remembered what had happened in the fog. What had happened to him in those short few days.   
He picked up the letter peices, not realizing their signifigance, then they glowed, and They were all around him. It was like reality was a membrain, and he had been pulled though into what lay outside it, their were dozens, perhapes hundreds of them, all of them repeating their spices name in perfect unison. Time loses it's meaning.   
The senstation comes, it's not particalary unplesant. Of being stripped of his body, of everything he was, of everything he knew, down to only what made him himself, his soul. And being remade with delatcate invisable hands of thought. Being remade with only one perpose. A perpose to be decided by Her. Mistress.   
She turns around and she sees him. She runs and huges his fore leg tightly.   
"Papa! Your Entei, just like I imagined." She yelps happily.   
"Papa?" He asked confused for only a moment. "If that is what you wish." He replies solumly.   
He remembers taking Delia, after They had brain washed her with enough mental force to barly keep her standing on her own. Of Ash shouting after her.   
Of Molly projecting an older version of herself to confront Ash and his friends as they made their way to the top of the tower.   
Then, while dealing with the red head girl that Ash had been with, he felt the phyic shock wave of Molly's termol. He reformed his body in her bed room being faster than phyically getting there. Then he saw the boy again.   
"I'm not going to lose to some illusion!" The boy had snarled.   
Entei was detirmend that was the last insult the boy ever made.   
One by one, he elelimanated his patheticly weak pokemon. And with one quick blast sent him out though the crystal fortress. A split second later his friends grapped hold of him and pulled him to safty.   
Then came the battle with the Charizard, it shouldn't of taken as long as it had. He had the dragon underneth his heavy paw, ready to crush it's neck.   
"Papa stop!" Shouted Molly. Entei stepped away opedenantly.   
Ash and his friends spoke some words to her. Then she made those fateful words.   
"I wish for things to be real again." However, her blocking Them out turned out to be a mistake. The humans were almost all skrewed by the wild crystal spikes that began to grow with no human mind to keep the power in check.   
The humans and pokemon all made their way to the main hall, they saw Them, in chaos without Her to control them. The charizard and pikachu tried to attack them, mistake, stupid. Entei was impressed. They servived. Molly wanted Them gone. So he too wanted Them gone.   
He hit the protective barrrier head on, it held, she was too afraid to realize her own power.   
He called to her. Telling her to believe in him. Begging her to. She could be braver than a child her age was sopposed to be.   
He broke though the barrier, he released every amont of force he could muster at Them, they lost what little congruntecy their movments had left and began to fall limpy, and then back though the rift they had come out of. 

He remembers waking up in the stone chamber, wondering what had happened and how long he had been out. And the strong desire to know his daughter was safe. 

I know I can't spell.   
Flames, comments, suggestions, reactions, occasional constructive critizem all welcome. 

Flames, comments, suggestions, reactions, occasional constructive critizem all welcome.   



End file.
